Fall for you
by LucyNash
Summary: Lily Potter  II /OC Songfic to Secondhand Serenade's 'Fall for you'  Sometime's love can be found in someone completely unexpected...  Romance/fluff.


AN: I don't own anything except the plot and any characters you don't recognise. Especially Marc! Oh and just so you know: Lily's (II) thoughts are in italics, the flashback is in italics and the song lyrics are in bold.

Song: Fall for you by Secondhand Serenade.

**The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting,**

**Could it be that we have been this way before?**

**I know you don't think that I am trying,**

**I know you're wearing thin down to the core.**

**But hold your breath...**

Lily breathed in the cool night air as she leant against the frame of her dormitory door. The window on the landing was open; the full moon shining down on the grounds of Hogwarts. She sighed and shivered slightly in her thin nightgown. It was a cold night in the middle of winter. It had been snowing that day and the ground was coated in white, sparkling snow. The Black Lake had frozen over, the ice glinting in the strong beam of the moon.

She moved slowly towards the little seat underneath the open window and sat down, pulling her knees to her chest in the process. A single tear formed in her eye and fell down her cheek as she looked out of the window. Her feet were bare and so were her arms. Her flimsy white nightgown that reached to her knees gave her no warmth whatsoever. Looking at the moon she wondered why it had happened in the first place.

She bowed her head as more tears flowed freely, cascading down her pink cheeks. The minutes passed as she sobbed into her knees. She thought to herself: '_If only everyone could see the famous Lily Potter now. Daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, crying her eyes out over something so stupid! No one understands that I'm not always strong.'_

Suddenly her head snapped up, her fiery red curls bouncing. Her expression changed from sadness to wonder and confusion. She jumped up from the seat and leaned out of the window, peering out into the forbidden forest. _'It couldn't be could it?'_ she asked herself. She remained there, the breeze floating through her hair and nightdress until she could stand it no longer.

Lily walked away from the window and down the spiral stairs into the Gryffindor common room. Without looking left or right, she scrambled through the portrait hole and into the corridor beyond. She didn't realise that anyone was in the common room as she was preoccupied with her thoughts. If she had, then maybe she wouldn't have left Gryffindor Tower that night.

Amazingly, Lily managed to make it down to the Entrance Hall without coming across any teachers. Tiptoeing quietly along the polished marble floor, she reached the main doors. Her bare, pale and freezing feet made no noise as she slowly walked along. She paused by the great oak doors and looked around to make sure no one was following her. Happy that the coast was clear, Lily opened one of the doors and silently stepped out into the night.

Slipping down the icy stone steps just outside the entrance hall, she didn't notice the dark shadow following her.

**Because tonight will be the night **

**that I will fall for you over again, **

**don't make me change my mind.**

**Or I won't live to see another day,**

**I swear it's true.**

**Because a girl like you is impossible to find.**

**You're impossible to find.**

Her feet wondered down the cobbled path towards the lake. The moon light created eerie shadows and Lily suddenly frightened, quickened her pace. She felt as if she was being watched by all of the shadows and hastened to get off of the path and away from them. Half running, half walking, her small feet found the coldness of snow as she reached the bank of the lake.

She sighed in relief wondering why she had felt scared before. Her thoughts strayed to what she had been crying about earlier and with a strangled cry, she broke into a run along the bank of The Black Lake. Her legs slid down into the snow which was almost knee deep. Her feet were numb and goose bumps rose on her bare skin. She looked like a ghost in the bright, white moonlight.

The snow started to fall again, flakes of shimmering frost catching in her hair as she struggled to run through the slush. The trees of the forest covered in snow loomed up ahead of her. She seemed to be only thinking of her destination and didn't hear another set of struggling footfalls through the snow behind her.

**This is not what I intended,**

**I always swore to I'd never fall apart.**

**You always thought that I was stronger.**

**I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start.**

**Oh, but hold your breath...**

She ran on, into the dark and foreboding forest, dodging around trees and other obstacles in her way. Her breath came out in agonising gasps as she zig-zagged her way through the trees. Her breathing became mixed with sobs and a strange sort of wheezing noise until finally she had had enough. Throwing herself down in the snow she screamed in anguish. The petrifying noise echoed through the forest, frightening the creatures within from their sleep.

Lily was screaming, panting and crying all at once. Her back and shoulders were heaving as she choked on her sobs. She shivered, feeling the cold at last. Her clothes were soaking wet and she was chilled to the bone. '_I don't care if I get sick,'_ she thought. '_I could die for all I care'._

She lay in the glittering snow as snowflakes fell all around her. The crunching of footsteps didn't register in her mind until she heard someone say her name.

"Lily?"

**Because tonight will be the night,**

**that I will fall for you over again.**

**Don't make me change my mind.**

**Or I won't live to see another day,**

**I swear it's true.**

**Because a girl like you is impossible to find.**

**You're impossible...**

Lily sat up slowly and hastily whipped away her tears. She looked around for the person who spoke finding him standing behind her, a sad smile upon his face. It was Marc. Marc had been her best friend at Hogwarts since they met on the Hogwarts express in their first year...

_Eleven year old Lily sat in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Her two older brothers James and Albus had already left her on her own and had gone off with their own friends. Being quite the young and independent girl, Lily wasn't bothered at all by this. She just felt a little bit lonely sitting by herself. She took out her charms book and began reading about different spells._

_After ten minutes of the train trip had passed, the door to her compartment slid open revealing a tall boy. He had dark brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes that seemed to light up when he began talking._

"_Oh hello. Do you mind if I join you? "He asked her smiling._

"_Sure," Lily said eagerly._

_He sat down opposite her and smiled at her once again. She thought that he was rather good looking and nice. Lily hoped that they would be friends._

"_My name's Marc by the way. Marc Stevenson. What's your name?"_

"_Lily Potter"._

"_Oh really? Are you the daughter of Harry and Ginevra Potter?" Marc asked._

"_Yes. But don't call my mum Ginevra. She hates that name. It's Ginny to everyone except her mother when she gets angry," Lily chuckled._

"_Ha-ha. That's like me with my mum!" Marc laughed and his eyes lit up in excitement._

_For the rest of the train ride they talked about their families, Hogwarts, Quidditch and anything else that popped into their minds. Lily and Marc became best friends after that when they were both sorted into Gryffindor._

And now that they were both in sixth year at Hogwarts they're friendship was still going strong. They understood each other perfectly and sometimes even finished each other's sentences.

And when they were upset or angry they just talked to each other and always felt better afterwards.

Like now, for example.

**So breathe in so deep**

**Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep.**

**And hold onto your words 'cause talk is cheap.**

**And remember me tonight when you're asleep.**

"Marc. Hi," Lily said flatly and stood up quickly.

"Lily why are you out here? It's the middle of the night!" Marc exclaimed.

"Oh I just had to think," said Lily biting her lip.

"Lily I can tell when you're lying," Marc said softly walking closer to her.

"Oh," was all Lily said as she sat down again on a nearby rock.

Marc had just seen how little Lily was wearing and how she had no shoes on.

"Gosh you must be freezing Lily! Here have my cloak," He said handing her his long, black cloak.

"Oh no Marc I'm fine. You have it or you'll freeze out here."

"I' m not the one who's already freezing," Marc stated and wrapped the cloak around her shoulders. "While I'm at it you can have my socks. You feet look like they're going to get frostbite."

He handed her the socks and she gratefully took them and placed them over her cold feet. Marc put one arm around her and pulled her close to him to warm her up. She leaned into him, her head resting on his broad shoulder.

"What's up Lily flower?" He asked in a small voice.

Lily flower was the nickname that he had come up for her in their third year when they had overheard Lily's father Harry talking about his parents, Lily and James Potter. He was saying how James used to call Lily his 'flower' and ever since it had been a standing joke and nickname between Lily and Marc.

Lily sniffed into his shoulder and remained silent. It was painful to talk about it for her.

"You know you can tell me anything Lily."

"How did you know I was out here?" She asked after a few minutes silence.

"I was in the common room. I couldn't sleep so I went and sat by the fire. Then you came hurrying down the stairs and you had the strangest expression on your face and you looked really upset. You didn't notice me when you went out the portrait. So I followed you. I called out to you when you were on the path down to the lake but you didn't hear me. I kept calling when you were running through the snow in the forest but again you didn't hear me. So now here we are," He finished with a smile.

"Oh," She said again.

They were silent again as they both looked out into the snow covered forest.

"Are you upset because of William McDermond?"

"You heard about that?" said Lily softly.

"Yes. He was laughing about it at dinner tonight and I-um punched him in the face for it. I got a detention because of it, but that doesn't matter. What exactly happened though?" Marc asked.

"Well I- I caught him snogging Claire Valmont in a broom cupboard on the fourth floor. I was doing my prefect rounds and I heard them both in there. Thinking I was going catch someone else, I was really surprised when I caught him. After I had opened the door he didn't even try to deny it. Claire even said that they had been sneaking around for months because I wouldn't- I wouldn't well you know. Do it with Will. Then Will said that I was boring and frigid and that he wasn't a one woman man. He just laughed at me when I said that he was a jerk and couldn't keep it in his pants. Then Claire said rudely: 'Can you go now? Because we have something we need to finish'. Will closed the door in my face and I walked away. That's why I wasn't at dinner. I tried to keep up a brave face for my dorm mates but I couldn't sleep so I went and sat on the window seat on the landing." Lily finished as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Oh Flower. It's going to be ok," Marc said wiping her tears away. "You deserve someone better than him. You're smart, brave, nice and beautiful. If he can't see what an amazing girlfriend he's got then he's missing out."

Lily looked up to see Marc smiling at her softly but she also noticed some sadness in his face that she hadn't noticed before.

"Marc, are you alright?"

"Of course I am Lily. I'm just worried about you being upset. When your upset I get upset, "He said. "Just forget about Will, he's just a cowardly basted."

This caused a fresh wave of tears for Lily.

"Oh Lily what am I going to do with you?" Marc said softly wiping her tears slowly away again.

**Because tonight will be the night**

**that I will fall you over again.**

**Don't make me change my mind.**

**Or I won't live to see another day,**

**I swear it's true.**

**Because a girl like you is impossible to find.**

**You're impossible to find.**

Marc wiped the last tear away and slowly caressed her cheek. He still looked sad and an expression that Lily had never seen before was on his face. She looked into his bright eyes and searched for an answer. Looking into his eyes, she noticed what a lovely colour of brown they were. A strange new feeling came over her and for some reason she felt as if there were butterflies in her stomach. Heart beating wildly, she bit her lip out of habit.

"Don't do that," murmured Marc.

"Do what?" Lily replied just as softly, noticing how close they were to each other.

"Bite your lip".

"Why not?" She mumbled.

"Because it drives me crazy. It just makes me want to-"Marc whispered, cutting himself off in mid sentence.

"What? What does it make you want to do?" Lily said her breathing becoming heavier.

"It makes me want to kiss you, to snog you senseless, to make you mine and no one else's." He whispered so low that Lily wasn't sure if that's what he even said.

But his words seemed to affect her. She suddenly found herself looking at his lips and realised that he was looking at hers. They both looked at each other at the same time. Then they both leaned towards each other...

**Tonight will be the night **

**that I will fall for you over again.**

**Don't make me change my mind.**

**Or I won't live to see another day,**

**I swear it's true.**

**Because a girl like you is impossible to find.**

Their lips met in the middle. Marc was still cupping her cheek with his hand and Lily felt her butterflies in her stomach explode with happiness. After a few moments they broke away from each other. They looked at each other again with the same expression. An expression of lust, greed, happiness and love all rolled into one.

This time Lily leaned in towards him. She threw her arms around his neck and he slid his arms around her thin waist. They waited for a moment, their foreheads touching. Then Lily launched herself at him and kissed him passionately.

She had never felt that way before with any boy. They remained sitting on the rock for a long time, snowflakes still cascading around them.

They broke away from each other after awhile and sat there, Marc stroking Lily's hair. He planted at kiss on her forehead and asked her something that he had been thinking about for awhile.

"Lily, will you be my girlfriend? I know that we've been best friends for years but I- I love you. Much more than just a friend. I can't stand to be away from you. I don't know if you want to be in another relationship so soon after Will...' He trailed off taking a deep breath. "I don't want to ruin the great friendship we have but I want to take this risk. I just want you."

Marc looked deep into Lily's eyes as a huge smile grew on her face.

"Marc I think it's time we took a risk. I want to be with you too. Do you think I would have been snogging you for the past half hour if I didn't?"She laughed.

His face lit up and once again their lips met. They sat in the forest until the light of dawn started to creep towards them.

Rather reluctantly they both got up and walked hand in hand, back to the castle.

Marc suddenly remembered something that he had forgotten to ask earlier: "Why did you come out here with practically no clothes on and no shoes?"

"Oh I thought I saw an amazing white stag out near the forest. And when I was looking at it, a snow coloured doe joined it. They looked like they were together if you know what I mean."

**You're impossible to find.**

AN: Hope you liked it! This was my first ever song fic and first ever story where I had to write about a kiss so I'd love to know what you thought! I found it really hard to write a romance fic so reviews would be helpful :) The stag and the doe were used to symbolise James and Lily by the way. Meaning that when they got together it was similar to how Lily and Marc got together (well sort of) and also to show that they're always around in spirit, to help out their family when they're in a time of need I guess... I don't know if any of you got that but oh well! PLEASE REVIEW!

-Narniafrog xx


End file.
